Follow Your Heart
by Gingersnap3344
Summary: He heard a creak in the floorboards and immediately his face changed from soft serenity into his trademark scowl. He readied himself to throw insults and force whoever it was back down to their dorm room. However, from the shadows stepped the exact person he was there to meet.
1. Chapter 1

The owlery at night was beautiful. Many of the owls left to go hunting, and those that didn't clicked quietly at each other. The grounds were quiet and the lake glistened in the moonlight.

Draco stood in silence,watching the stars glisten in the night sky, his ears straining to hear anyone that might be coming up, uninvited.

He heard a creak in the floorboards and immediately his face changed from soft serenity into his trademark scowl. He readied himself to throw insults and force whoever it was back down to their dorm room.

However, from the shadows stepped the exact person he was there to meet.

In the darkness, Heather's dark hair looked black and her robes seemed to have a mystic glow about them caused by the moonlight shining on the yellow parts of her robes.

Draco relaxed and lowered his wand. He smiled at her and walked to hug her.

They stood in their embrace until Heather pulled away gently.

"This is ridiculous, Draco. No couple should have to go sneaking off in the dark of night to see each other. It's not the 1800's!" She said, looking up at him.

Draco saw his own pained look reflected in hers, "I can't have anyone finding out. I have a reputation... and what if my father knew I was dating a Hufflepuff! A half-blood at that. I'd be disowned!"

Heather walked away from him to pet one of the owls perched close to the window, "you shouldn't care what others think, Draco. If I make you happy, what does it matter that our houses don't normally mix?" She didn't turn around to face him as she spoke.

Draco sighed and pulled her back to him, holding her close.

"What if I talk to my mother about it? Maybe she can help me deal with my father..."

Heather smiled. She knew it was hard for him, and him finally taking this first step meant everything to her. She didn't have to say anything for him to know that this meant the world to her.

"Thank you," She whispered into his robes.

Draco didn't say anything, but only responded by stroking Heather's soft, dark hair.

The young couple stayed like that for what seemed to be an eternity, but finally it was time to return to their respective dorms before anyone got suspicious and went looking for the missing students. Usually, as per agreement, one would leave the owlery and the other would wait a few minutes before following, but tonight was different. Tonight the two left hand if hand, not caring if anyone saw them as they walked up to the entrance of the castle.

"Draco?" Heather paused as Draco started to descend the stairs into the dungeons, "I love you."

With that she turned on her heel and quickly walked through the door adjacent to the kitchens, which lead to the Hufflepuff common room and then to her dorm.

The Slytherin stood there a moment, shocked. He knew she loved him, and he her, but that was the first time either of them had voiced it. "I love you too," he murmured quietly to himself, then continued down the long stairway.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning at breakfast, Draco repeatedly tried to catch Heather's eye to some how let her know that he had wanted to tell her that he loved her as well, but she stead-fastly avoided his gaze. Only once during the entire meal did she meet his eyes, but only to quickly look away again. Was it Draco's imagination, or had her cheeks just gotten a very rosy tint to them? He couldn't be quiet sure, trying to surreptitiously watch her over the Ravenclaw table between their two house tables, but no, it defiantly wasn't his imagination, he decided as he watched one of her friends, Hannah was it?, ask her something. Most likely why she was blushing. He watched her for a long time as she brushed off her friend's earlier comments then proceed to joke and talk about this or that.

At the Hufflepuff table, Heather studiously ate her food and talked with her friends, making sure not to look up at the Slytherin table. The one glance she had already spared hadn't been a fine decision on her part. She had finally told Draco she loved him, and hadn't waited for him to say it back. Heather knew that he hadn't told anybody he'd loved them before, except maybe him parents, but that didn't count, and she was positive that her being a half-blood in Hufflepuff would make it even harder for him to say it back. She was also well aware of that fact that she wouldn't be able to handle it if he hadn't said it back. Not after he promised to talk to him mother about them. Maybe she was pushing him a little to hard and fast, but she didn't care at the time. She had to tell him how she felt, regardless of whether or not he would say it back.

"Heather!" Hannah poked Heather's left side, making her jump, "did you hear anything I just said?" Hannah laughed.

"Um… Was it something about potions class with Snape?" Heather tried to answer, but Hannah shook her head. No. "Oh! I know, you were saying how Snape creeps you out, just like he does for everyone except the Slytherins, and Justin came in and saved the day, so now you can't stop giving him googly eyes?"

"I am not giving him 'googly eyes'!" Hannah protested, but then giggled, just like she always did when she knew was caught in a lie, "Okay, fine! I am. But come on! Have you not seen him?! He's the Gryffindor Keeper after all! I really don't see how you can get much better than that! I mean we were just sitting in class, and Snape said we were going to be working with a partner. So we got all sorted out, and Justin turned out to be my partner! Now if that wasn't lucky enough…" Hannah rambled on about this and that for what was left of breakfast time, talking about a mile a minute. Every time she mentioned the Slytherin house, or aparticular student from that house, she would shoot a nasty glare over to their table, as was Hannah's habit.

"Are you okay?" A male voice whispered into Heather's ear.

She jumped and turned, expecting to see Draco standing behind her. It was just Owen, though, another one of Heather's friends, sitting on her left.

"Yeah, you know how Hannah gets… Once she starts, she can't stop!"

Owen was an old family friend: his parents went to school with her parents, and he and Heather had grown up together. Owen was just like a brother to her, and she couldn't imagine not having a single class without him since they had always been in the same ones. He was also one of the Hufflepuff beaters, which made just about any sane, single Hufflepuff girl swoon.

"Are we still on for that study session after I'm done with practice?" he asked abit hesitantly.

"Yeah, sure! Although you don't sound too happy about it," she replied, trying to rip him on, "What is it? Got a hot date?"

Owen laugh under his breath, "No, it just that… What do you say we ditch the studying and go to Hogsmead instead? I'll even buy you a butter beer!"

"Because you know it's against the rules! Besides, I actually do have to study. We can'tall be born with the infinite knowledge on how to pass our exams! Also, I would like to get in a few more hours at the owlery before Ravenclaw takes over showing their first years how to care for their owls. You know how that goes…I'll take a rain check on the butter beer though!" Heather smiled at Owen, and realized Hannah had gone quiet.

When she turned around to face her friend, Hannah was staring very intently at the meal in front of her.

"Is there something insanely fascinating about this morning's pancakes that I missed," Heather joked.

"He's looking over here, why is he looking over here?" Hannah hissed, ignoring Tiffany's words.

Heather, assuming Hannah meant Justin, looked over at the Gryffindor table, and quickly found their keeper. He was busy talking to Professor McGonagall, though.

"No he's not, he's talking to a professor," Heather said as she turned back to Hannah.

"No you dumbo! Not him! Malfoy! Draco Malfoy is looking over here! What does he want? Why is he looking over here?"

"Oh," Heather looked over to where Draco was sitting, and sure enough, he was glaring at them.

Draco knew Owen had a thing for Heather. After all, they had grown up together, and he couldn't see how anyone who knew her couldn't love her. When she smiled, her warm honey-brown eyes glowed, and she had a way of lighting up a room when she walked in… He'd never say any of that out loud, however, he did have a reputation to uphold after all! Soon they were dismissed to go about their daily routines. Draco watched with jealousy as Heather walked off to class with Owen. He should have been walking to his class as well, but he had promised he would write to his mother, so he went to find his owl instead. After writing to his mum, his next class was about to begin, so he went to Defense Against the Dark Arts class. This class was his favorite, not because it was with his best friends Crab and Goyle, but because of other reasons.

"Hey," Heather whispered as she passed him on the way to her seat. As she passed him, he could smell the warm scent of her perfume as she passed. Draco knew she didn't wear it for him; it was simply a habit and part of her morning routine to put it on. But he loved the smell all the same. Draco could never tell what exactly it smelled like, though, he just knew it smelled like her.

He saw her drop a crumpled up piece of paper and reached to pick it up. He almost through away the insignificant piece of paper, but then recognized her familiar handwriting.

**_Owen canceled studying, Owlery after classes?_**

Draco looked up to meet Heather's eye. Knowing that she was watching him. He nodded once, and then took his seat as the class began.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Lucifer," Heather murmured as Draco's Eagle owl nibbled on her finger as she stroked him with the other. Heather liked to volunteer in the owlery when she had a free period now and then. It was quiet here, and no one was around usually, unless there was a class being taught up here, which only happened once a quarter. It also reminded her of Draco and all their secret rendezvous. She could hear her own owl, a cute little female Saw-Whet named Merlin who was also the smallest owl in the tower, screeching from her perch. Heather turned to quiet Merlin just as she heard the telltale footsteps climbing the stairs to the owlery. When the person came in, she was already quieting the jealous Saw-Whet.

"You really should stop pampering him," Draco whispered lovingly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "He's starting to get friendly! Honestly, what will people think? Lucifer is my owl after all," he paused for a second, and then added a little louder, "You know what you said the last night? Just before you went off into the Hufflepuff common rooms?"

"Yeah?" Heather said nonchalantly, "You… That's alright, you don't have to say it back, I just wanted to tell you," she quickly said.

Draco chuckled quietly against her hair, then took a deep breath, "Well, it was kind of rude of you to hurry off with out letting me say I love you too." He smiled and gently kissed her neck, knowing she loved it when he did that.

"What did you say?" She barley managed to breath out.

Heather turned around to look him in the eyes, to make sure he really had said it.

"I said, I love you," he repeated, and kissed her gently on her lips.

"Say it again," she almost giggled with joy.

"I love you Heather. I love you more than anything, I don't care what my father says, I'm going to tell him over Christmas break, that I'm in love with you andthere's nothing he-"

Heather interrupted him with a kiss of her own, which was soon reciprocated. "I know this means we'll have to keep quiet about us for a little longer, but can I atleast tell my friends? Please?" she begged.

"I know how much that would mean to you, but I don't think that would go over well with either Hannah or Owen… We both know Hannah hates even the slightest mention of anyone or anything having to do with my house, and Owen… Well, he wouldn't appreciate it either… I know you want to tell them because you think they will be happy for you, but I'm not just being a snotty, stuck-up Slytherinwhen I say I don't think they will be."

"Okay, I see your point about Hannah, but why wouldn't Owen be happy? He's practically my brother! Of course he's going to be happy! I'm sure he won't be too fond of the fact that you're in Slytherin, but since he'll see that I'm crazy about you, I'm sure he'll get over that. Please-"

"Heather," he said just before he kissed her to quiet her, "Owen won't be too thrilled to find out you're spending time with any guy, he'll just be more so to find outit's a Slytherin, much less me! I love you, but I'm surprised you haven't realized that Owen is in love with you! He has been since the moment I met you and before then probably, seeing as how you two grew up together…"

She kissed the Slytherin again and looked into his eyes, "I'm going to pretend likeyou didn't just say Owen is in love with me, and I promise I won't tell anyone about us. Yet. After Christmas break, though, I make no such promises!"

Draco chuckled and leaned down to kiss her soft lips then the soft spot at the base of her neck, savoring the way her skin felt against his lips.

"Say it again," she whispered, loving the way it sounded coming from him.

"I love you Heather," he whispered again.

She started stroking his hair, but suddenly went ridged.

"What is it?" Draco's voice was full of concern as he looked up at her.

"Someone's coming."

Sure enough, moments later, Draco heard the stairs squeak as someone climbed up thento the top of the tower. The young couple quickly busied themselves with theirowls.

"There you are Heather!" It was Owen and he sounded slightly nervous as he walked overto were she was standing, "I wanted to ask you something…"

Heather couldn't help but roll her eyes as she heard Draco laugh under his , Owen heard it too and spun around to face Draco.

"Is there something funny Malfoy?"

Heather watched as Draco coolly turned around and replied, "Oh, don't let me interrupt the throes of unrequited love. I find highly entertaining. Please, carry on!"

And just like that, the sweet Draco Heather had been with just moments before was gone. He caught Heather's glare over Owen's shoulder as she shook her head, begging him not to do or say anything rash that would make her upset with him. Heather saw something shift, and Draco's face softened for just a moment, but was quickly replaced by his trademark scowl. Without another word, he turned on his heel and left the tower, saving one last glance over his shoulder to the girl he loved. 'Thank you,' she mouthed, and he nodded once, barley distinguishable to anyone who wasn't watching closely. Then he was gone.

Heather took a deep breath, knowing what was coming next.

"Yes, Owen? Did you have a question about an assignment?"

"Actually, no," he confessed, "I was wondering…"


	4. Chapter 4

The common room was empty when Draco entered. Good. He was furious and need sometime to himself. _How _dare_ he show up at their spot like that and just assume he can…_Assume what exactly? Draco sighed in frustration. He knew hecouldn't get upset for someone taking a fancy to his girl when they weren'ttelling anyone they were an item.

"Damnit!" he yelled into the quiet room as he fell into a big comfortable lookingarmchair.

Hewanted to tell everybody. It was completely out of character for a Malfoy tofall in love with anything less than a pure-blood, but he didn't care. Hewanted to scream to the world that he was in love with her.

Draco heard the soft foot-falls of bare feet padding on the floor coming from thegirls' dormitory.

"Draco?" Pansy came out of the rooms, "is everything alright?"

Pansy Parkinson was anotorious flirt with all the guys in Slytherin house, including the firstyears. She, however, seemed particularly infatuated with Draco Malfoy.

He ignored her, hoping that if he didn't acknowledge herpresence, maybe she would go away. He was poorly mistaken.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her pull down the topof her shirt to expose more cleavage, and pull up her skirt to look shorter. Everyoneassumed they were a thing, which Draco resented, because Pansy was constantlydraping herself over him.

"Draco, babe, tell me what's wrong," Pansy said as she saton his lap.

"Nothing, Pansy, go away, I just need to be alone," Dracoanswered curtly.

"But Draco," she began in a fake pouty voice, but Draco interruptedher.

"Go Pansy. I said leave me alone," with that Draco stood up, causing the girl to drop to the floor, and walked out.

Eventually, he found himself in the Room of Requirement. He hadn't even noticed where he was going, but he some how ended up there. Draco noticed the room and transformed itself into a small lounge like room for him. _Finally._


	5. Chapter 5

It was officially the last day of classes before Christmas break, and not a single student could concentrate on a thing. Heather doodle inher notebook, not really thinking about anything in particular. She was intransfiguration with Professor McGonagall and was already finished with all theassignments. She knew Draco was watching her doodle away on her paper, so she looked up at him and made a face. He laughed, causing Crab and Goyle to givehim questioning looks. When they finally realized he wasn't laughing at anything in front of them, the followed his gaze over to the girl he was watching. Mistaking his fond gaze for one of sarcasm, the two dim-wittedfriends shot her their own signature scowls. Heather just rolled her eyes andwent back to doodling on her paper.

"Ms. Summers," Heather looked up atProfessor McGonagall standing beside her desk.

"Yes Professor?"

"Have you finished transforming thegalleon into all the objects on the list I handed out?"

"Yes ma'am I have," Heather answered.

"Well then you wouldn't mind runningdown to the kitchens, would you, to grab a few potatoes to turn into rats?"

"No Professor, I'll be right back," Heather got up and started to head out the door, but stopped when Professor McGonagall started to speak again.

"Oh, and Mr. Malfoy, would you be sokind as to escort Ms. Summers? Since you seemed to be finished as well, I presume?" Heather didn't have to turn around to know the professor smiled atDraco knowingly.

Heather continued out the door as sheheard Draco stand up and proceed to follow her. A few moments later his handslipped into hers.

"Do you think she knows?" He asked Heather quietly.

"No I think she sent you out with meto be a pain in my butt!" She replied sarcastically, then glanced down at theirhands and lowered her voice. "What if someone sees?"

He stopped walking and pulled andpulled the cute little Hufflepuff into his arms, "It's the last day of classes. I honestly don't care right now. After today, I will be spending two whole weeks, alone, with my family, and I won't be able to see you at all," he kissedher gently, "I'll take all the time with you today as I can."  
"Don't forget, you promised you'd talk to your parents about us," Heather reminded Draco.

"I won't," he promised as he restedhis forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "What are you doing for the Holidays?"

"I honestly don't know," she admitted, dropping her eyes. She could hide from him, but she couldn't cover up the sorrowful tone that interlaced with her voice when she said it. Draco noticed it too.

"Hey, what is it?" Draco asked, full of concern.

"It's nothing," she started to say, but then decided against it, "Do you remember when I told you my mum seemed to be a bit moody in the last letter I got from her, and how, when I wrote to my dad, he never answered me?" She watched as Draco nodded slowly. "Well, I got a letter from my uncle at dinner last night asking me if I wanted to spend the break with him, seeing as how Mum and Dad were going through the terrible divorce. I guess he figured I already knew about it, and I should have-" Heather's voice caught as her eyes filled with tears.

"Shhhhh," Draco whispered as he kissed her forehead. He stood like that for a second, then placed his hand under her chin so he could kiss her lips, "I wish I could take you home with me, but I doubt you'd be very welcome... Come on," Draco said, trying to distract her, "let's go get those potatoes."

Just then a voice spoke up behind Draco's shoulder, causing both of them to stiffen instantly. "Get a room Malfoy! Some of us actually like to walk through the halls without being forced to see all this disgusting behavior!"

Draco pulled out his wand and spun around before Tiffany even had time to register who the voice had come from.

"Shut it you fifthly mud-blood," he spat out.

Heather peeked over Draco's shoulder. It was Trevor, who was also a Slytherin. Being in Slytherin, Trevor obviously wasn't muggle-born, which made Draco's comment twice as insulting. These two had been fierce rivals since the very first time they met when they were eleven on the train ride to the castle. She didn't have to look over Draco's shoulder a second time to know Trevor had also pulled out his wand. She could feel the tension in the air building as the two males stared each other down.

"Draco, lets just go, we need to go back to class anyway," Heather urged him in a low whisper, persistently tugging at the back of his robes. She could feel his reluctance to leave a fight wash of him, "Draco," she said again, slightly more insistent this time.

"Petrificus totalus!" He raised his voice as he spoke the full body-bind curse just before turning back to Heather.

"You didn't have to do that," Heather chided.

"Yes I did," he replied shortly as he grabbed her hand in his and continued down to the kitchens.


	6. Chapter 6

A week into the break, Heather was sitting in the owlery eagerly waiting for either Merlin or Lucifer to appear with a letter from Draco. She and Draco had been writing back and forth every day so far, but it had been three days since she had sent her last letter off with Lucifer, and she hadn't had a reply yet. Maybe Mr. Malfoy had found the letters she had been sending Draco? Even if she had, she finally decided, that probably wasn't the reason he wasn't answering. She had been extra careful when writing her letters. Either way, the weather was getting colder and colder, and Heather wasn't sure how much longer she could keep coming up to the owlery. Sooner or later she would have to risk the owls being seen by her friends.

Just as she was about to give up and go back into the castle, she saw the tiny dark form of her little Saw-Whet coming in from the dark clouds. Heather waited patiently as Merlin flew closer and closer, but it didn't take long for her to realize he didn't have a letter this time either.

Heather sighed as Merlin landed on her arm, expecting a few strokes.

"You know what? I'm going to take you inside. It's getting too cold for you out here, just promise me you'll be good," she spoke softly to the tiny shivering owl.

Heather took her black and gold scarf off and wrapped it around her owl as she left the other owl on their perches and walked back into the castle to find Owen.

Hannah had gone home to her parents for the break, and Heather had been avoiding Owen since he asked her out that day in the owlery with Draco, so she figured it was time she got over the awkward air between them.

As she walked through the castle with the owl on her arm, she almost ran into Chris, a young fifth year Ravenclaw.

Chris and Owen became friends instantly on the train when they were shuffled into the same car a few years back. Owen, Heather, and Hannah had become inseparable and Chris had been extremely nervous about his first year at Hogwarts, so Owen had taken it upon himself to become something of a role model for for Chris. Chris, being in Ravenclaw, and Owen in Hufflepuff, they didn't really get the opportunity talk much anymore, but Chris still looked up to the seventh year.

"Hey Chris," Heather smiled at the younger student.

"Oh hey Heather," he looked up at her in awe.

It wasn't that he particularly had a crush on her, it was just the way he was with all the older students, even the Slytherins, though he tried to avoid them at all costs.

"Oh yeah, we were just in the great Hall! he was showing me how to turn Squeakers into a goblet and back again! He said something about going to talk to Madam Hooch about extra Quidditch practices. if you're going to go look for him, can I come too?" he said with stroking Merlin.

"Sure! Do you want to hold him?" Heather asked, knowing the fifth year adored her owl. Chris was part of the reason she pampered Lucifer instead of Merlin. Chris did it for her.

When the two finally arrived at the Quidditch field, Owen was already on his broom practicing an assortment of different moves. Owen saw them and waved. Heather and Owen waved back and took a seat as they waited for him to finish up.

"Looking good!" Heather commented when they were all together.

"Thanks," Owen blushed slightly, "I assume you didn't come find me just to watch me practice, so what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you still had that extra owl perch you had last year. It getting too cold for Merlin in the Owlery, and I ran into Chris as I was looking for you, so I said he could come along and hold her for me. If you still have the perch, could I borrow it? Just until the weather gets better, that is," Heather answered sheepishly.

Owen glanced to the small owl on the other boy's arm and noticed it was still wrapped in the gold and black scarf, "Sure, its in the trunk under my bed though, so Chris can only only go so far as the kitchens with us."

"I know," Chris pipped up, "Can I still hold Merlin though? If that's all right, Heather..."

"Actually, it would probably be easier if I just took her with me and left her in my room with the window open. Is that all right?"

"Sure thing, I have to practice my spells anyway. I'll see you later," he answered.

When the three students got to the kitchens, the two Hufflepuff students continued on as the Ravenclaw found a nice quiet place to sit.

"Did he finally manage to turn Squeakers into a goblet yet?" Heather asked as soon as Chris was out of ear shot.

"He's getting there..." Owen started to reply, "the goblet still has a tail though..."

Heather laughed, "I remember your first time trying the goblet with DJ," she poked him as she mentioned Owen's black and white fluff ball of a cat, "It still had black and white spots and fur!"

"Shut up," Owen grimaced as he recalled one of his very first attempts in Transfiguration, "it wasn't that bad," he said, trying to make it sound better than it had been.

"Oh yes it was!" Heather shot back, then hesitated, "You know, about what happened in the Owlery, you know I'm really super sorry, right?" She glanced over at Owen, who had dropped his eyes to the floor, "I mean, we grew up together, and I love you, but as a brother. You know that. And if the circumstances were different, if we hadn't grow up together and I wasn't-" she caught herself just before she was about to say 'seeing Draco,' but Owen didn't seem to notice, "then maybe we'd have a chance together, but thing are what they are," Heather stopped walking and put her hand on her friend's arm, and kissed his cheek, "I really am sorry."

Owen looked up at her for a second, then back at the ground, "It's fine, you don't have to explain, I get it. Let's just get that perch for you, and I promise I'll try not to make things weird between us."

"Alright," Heather laughed nervously, trying to lighten the mood.

Heather and Owen walked into the boys' dorms and grabbed the extra perch. Heather quickly took the perch to her room, and then the two made their way back to the Great Hall.


	7. Chapter 7

It was finally Christmas in Malfoy Manor and Draco wanted nothing more than to write to Heather. He hadn't written to her, however, because he was sure his owl was being monitored by his father, or would be soon. Draco hadn't wanted to make his father suspicious by writing to someone at the school when, as far as his father was concerned, everyone Draco talked to had gone home for the holidays. If there was ever a good day to talk to his father about seeing someone other than a Slytherin, it would be Christmas. Not that his father particularly liked Christmas, but Lucius did tend to be more lenient during the holidays.

As Draco walked downstairs, he could hear his mother and father arguing about somehting. It didn't take long to figure out what it was about.

"Lucius, just listen to your son," his mother pleaded, "all he wants is to know that you're aware of it. He doesn't want your approval, much less your blessing. Besides, my love, we both know it isn't going to last, he and Pansy will end up together as planned. Just hear him through, and let him have his little fling. It will end, as all things must."

"I will not have my son galavanting around the castle with some half blood Hufflepuff! I simply will not stand for it!" his father replied.

Before either of his mother or father could say another word, Draco came in and looked at them both. The three were quiet for a moment before Draco spoke.

"I don't care what you think, Father," Draco paused for a moment, trying to feel as confident as he sounded, "I'm not going to stop seeing her just because you don't approve. And Mother, I am not the slightest bit interested in Pansy at all. She makes me sick just looking at her! Who knows who she's been 'galavanting around the castle with', as you put it Father. I will do as I please." With that, Draco quickly turned on his heel and walked out. He knew if he stayed much longer, his father would most likely reprimand him. As it was, Lucius would soon be distracted with one thing or another, and no longer care what Draco has said.

Back in his room, Draco started writing to Heather.


End file.
